gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Karate Kid
Karate Kid is the first one-off game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps, and the first game the duo completed in a single video. Episode * Game information The Karate Kid was a game published by LJN and developed by the Japanese company Atlus Co., Ltd for the NES. The gameplay loosely follows plot elements from the first and second Karate Kid movies. There are four levels in the game, and they play out as the movie goes. It ends with Pat Morita winking at the player from the screen. The game begins with Daniel LaRusso fighting in the All Valley Karate Tournament (the location for the first Karate Kid film's climax). He will have to go through four fighters in order to advance to the next stage. The opponent's energy bar increases as the player progresses through them. The final fight is presumably with Johnny Lawrence from the movie. Daniel then starts the second level which is set in Okinawa (the primary setting for The Karate Kid, Part II). There, he must dispatch random thugs who die in one hit while progressing to Chozen at the end of the stage. For every few enemies dispatched, Daniel can collect small "C" and "D" symbols that allow him to use Crane Kicks and Drum Punches, respectively. They also replenish a small amount of Daniel's energy meter. There are also a few obvious and not-so-obvious entrances where Daniel can earn Drum Punches and Crane Kicks by either breaking ice-blocks, catching flies with chopsticks, or dodging a swinging hammer. In the third stage of play, Daniel is in a stage that is nearly identical to the first (with some tricky jumps) during a typhoon. The typhoon causes a strong wind to interfere with the player's jumps and various objects (sticks, birds) to fly through the air and threaten the player's energy. They can be hit for extra points, however. The boss is Chozen again and this time, there is a girl up on a pole that Daniel must save. It is not necessary to beat Chozen, only rescue the girl. The final stage is the festival after the typhoon. Daniel wears a new outfit for this stage and the random enemies are now tougher, requiring two hits to be felled. There are also enemies with spears who take even more hits to defeat. The final boss, once again Chozen, has a new twist. Now he has Kumiko down on the ground beside him and if Daniel does not occasionally come into contact with her, she will slip off the platform and drown. This will result in a lost life. If Daniel can successfully defeat the boss without Kumiko drowning the player will be treated to a rather short ending. Mr. Miyagi's head appears and is animated to look as if he's talking and saying "You have successfully guided Daniel-san through all the challenges and have become a martial arts master!" Trivia *A discussion initiated by Arin on the game's video indicates that the Grumps intended to make a series out of the game, but it ended up as a one-off due to the game's short length and Dan's proficiency at it. Category:Games Category:NES Games Category:Karate Kid Category:Atlus Games Category:LJN Games Category:Action Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games Category:Completed Games